Sorry, I did not recognize you
by dilang-anghel
Summary: It was dark and Seras' powers aren't kicking very well. And then she saw a figure... warning: shoujoai


**"Sorry, I did not recognize you"**

One shot fic. IxS

_by: dilang-anghel_

* * *

The young officer decided to stroll along the area outside the walls of the mansion and it struck her to find someone at this hour. She was sure it wasn't Alucard. 

"Hey!" Seras Victoria called on to a standing dark figure. It was a peaceful night but the full moon was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, yourself officer," the dark figure replied who appeared to be Integra Wingates Hellsing the strict female commander of Hellsing Organization, a covert institution who hunts down vampires. The bespectacled woman turned around slowly with her arms crossed.

Seras showed a face of embarrassment for not recognizing her own boss. She could have at least smelled her by the scent of the expensive cigar she usually smokes. But then again Seras' lack of blood consumption may have been the reason for not realizing this. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Integra stared at her. Seras felt uncomfortable by the way her blue eyes examined hers. Integra's eyes were like going beyond her soul. It was piercing yet mysterious in some way. Seras felt that her boss was trying to catch something through her eyes.

"Why are you confused?" Integra asked. It was a direct question, almost without emotion.

"Me? Ah, confuse? No- I'm.. " Seras stuttered.

Integra's eyes were still locked on her. That was the thing Seras couldn't dwell on for much longer. "Well… It's just the way you stared at me. I-"

"Oh?" Integra expression somewhat changed with a raising of an eyebrow. "That's what confuses you?"

Seras eyes moved to the ground. "Not really, sir. I'm just amazed on how you do it to everyone else."

Integra uncrossed her arms and gave her a half smile. "You are very analytical, Seras."

_Isn't she analytical too?_ Seras gulped. Of course, she couldn't say that to her commander.

"Seras," Integra called her attention.

For most of the time, Seras doesn't know why she felt nervous when she's around her master's boss. "S-sir?"

"I like you," Integra diverted her eyes away as her hand moved inside of her coat for a cigar. She lit it up and approached the unmoving female vampire.

It stunned her for a while. For all this time, Seras thought that Integra was not really fond of having her around in the organization. For many reasons stated in the book, including her own.

"I do not really hate you, if that is what you're thinking." Integra puffed a smoke towards Seras' direction. The young officer coughed.

Seras watched Integra as she passed by. And when she was three steps away she suddenly stopped. Both of their backs were now facing each other.

And the next word she spoke stunned the young officer.

"Do you hate me, Seras?"

At first, Seras couldn't speak. Of all the questions she wondered why Integra asked that.

"N-no Sir. W-why would I hate you?" was her reply.

"A simple 'no' is enough," Integra said bluntly. "Well then. Now that the question is answered…"

Seras turned around and caught Integra's eyes as if she awaited that. Her cigar was resting between her gloved fingers. Her half smile was now a smirk.

"… does that mean _you_ like me?"

It was yet an out of the blue question…. and _not_ surprisingly enough Seras gave an out of the blue response. "Y-yes… s-sir?"

The young officer could have blushed if not for being dead. Integra narrowed her eyes scrutinizing Seras' expression. "I'm not sure if you meant that."

"I meant it, Sir." Seras spoke trying to clear out her voice.

"You could have said that you neither hate me nor like me," Integra suggested and paused for a smoke before she continued. "It could have been easier for you."

"Sir Integra, Sir, I really mean it."

Integra ignored her and continued smoking. And for a while, Seras thought she heard the commander chuckle. She couldn't help but to ask. "What's so funny, Sir?"

"I'm still wondering why you didn't notice that it was me standing here all along before you heard my voice."

Seras bowed. "I'm really sorry about that. Please forgive me."

"Stop that. You already said sorry a while ago," Integra said in her usual business tone. "Come here."

The young blond officer looked up. She wasn't sure if she heard it right. Seras pointed a finger to herself with a questioning face.

Integra nodded.

They were already close at that distance and Seras was confused why Integra wanted her to be closer. Seras wasn't sure if she would go beyond the social zone… (well… if this is still called a social zone.) She knew that Integra wanted things to herself and when it comes to privacy rules she's the one who could write a four hundred page book about it.

At first she wanted to know why, but does it matter now? All Integra wanted is for her to come closer.

"I'm not Anderson, Seras, I won't harm you," Integra said with a smile. She pulled out a casing and dispose of her cigar.

Seras quickly killed the hesitation in her mind. "H-how close?"

"So close that you could suck my blood," Integra said mischievously. For Seras, it was like the commander is flirting with her but on the other hand she could be up to something but whatever that was… she liked it all the same.

"Am I close enough?" Seras asked. It was only inches till she could lean right to Integra's breast. And, yes, she could definitely smell the perfume she's using, the smell of artillery and gun powder on her gloves, the smell of cigar she smoked, the smell of her mouthwash, her soap, shampoo… and the smell of her blood.

_Blood? W-where?_

Seras sniffed. Integra knew that was coming.

"It's odd isn't it? What blood can do to your senses." Integra leaned closer, her lips almost touching Seras'.

How intoxicating that was to Seras. The smell of blood. Right in front of her.

"I bit my lip. Would you mind Seras?" Integra was almost whispering.

"Sir Integra…"

Integra knew that Seras won't hold back. And Seras already knew that it mind too.

At first, it was soft and tender with partial respect of her commander but slowly the intense hunger gives away to her desire… their desire.

"In case you were wondering." It was Integra who first broke the kiss. Seras' tongue was still lingering on air. "My lips are not the only part that were bleeding."

Seras smiled... widely.

* * *

_I just thought I'd stop here. : )_

_fin. _


End file.
